In the automobile industry, vehicular components, such as vehicular body panels, are often stamped from sheets of metal and shipped to facilities around the world in order to be assembled into an automotive vehicle. Traditionally, these components are not coated with any type of protective coating composition and are, therefore, susceptible to environmental conditions. Accordingly, these panels often exhibit corrosion in the form of black spots.